


Whirlwind

by Lothiriel84



Category: The Mentalist
Genre: Flash Fic, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-31
Updated: 2013-03-31
Packaged: 2017-12-07 02:42:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/743256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lothiriel84/pseuds/Lothiriel84
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes he wishes he would never fall asleep again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Whirlwind

His nights are haunted by mocking smiles and blood-drenched sheets, and sometimes he wishes he would never fall asleep again. He's fighting a losing battle against his own body, well aware that exhaustion will eventually take over at some point.

And he'll dream of them all.

Red John. Angela. Charlotte. His old dad, and Daisy the elephant. Lisbon. Lisbon again. Rigsby and Sarah, Van Pelt with her flaming hair. Cho laughing like he never does in his waking life.

Gale Bertram. Craig O'Laughlin. J.J. LaRoche. Rosalind Harker. Luther Wainwright with a hole to his head. Suspects, murderers, victims. A local sheriff, nosy neighbors, frightened kids and rabbits in a pot.

It's a wonder that he hasn't died of a sleeping pills overdose yet.


End file.
